Comatose
by xBloomStarx
Summary: "I never knew that the world could be an evil place. But after tonight, I almost couldn't believe how wrong I was."    Sequel to Before the Dawn
1. Prologue

_This is the sequel to Before the Dawn! I actually got it started! I'm so proud of myself. I got the title "Comatose" from the song by Skillet -listen to it cuz it's superly beast! I know that I should be working on everything else that I really need to get finished but, ya know, I'm having a case of writer's block on most of them. This was the only one that I could really think of. Great, now I'm talking non-stop again. Here's the story before I keep going on and ruin the surprises. Oh and if you haven't read Before the Dawn then you won't get any bit of this. So, that's just a warning. If you wanna try then be my guest. x3_

* * *

**Prologue**

It's been fifteen years since I left Baltor at that abandoned station. Over that amount of time, every part of my life has been a wreck. I lost everything that had been important in my life. The empty hole that usually came whenever I wasn't around Sky was now a hole made for Baltor. But now, it's like what he said to me in his last text: "_Forget that any of this ever happened._" could never really happen. I couldn't forget.

Moving on seemed impossible to me. And yes, I've tried but it always came back to slap me in the face. It always made me lose something. I got tired of being hurt so I just gave up on trying to move on. I mean, why keep trying if you always keep failing at it. Especially whenever you keep trying ever single second of your life for the past fifteen years.

Sky's thirty-three now. Stella and the rest of my friends are thirty-two. I haven't seen any of them in the past ten years. Don't act surprised I'm gonna explain here so just hold your little horsies! God, people these days . . .

Ten years ago, the "moving on" plan was actually starting to work. I was engaged to Sky and I was moving in with him at his palace on Eraklyon. I was going to be their new queen and Sky was going to be their king duh. But one day, I felt like something was wrong. Like something was there to be seen that I couldn't see.

I turned to look at reflection in the nearby mirror and I saw what was wrong. Definitely wrong. So within the day, I had broke off the engagement with Sky and ran into hiding.

Now, I live in an apartment in a lonely corner of Magix City by myself. Personally, I actually wanted to stay alone. I didn't want any more reminders of what I always saw in mirrors. The image that I saw was just completely sickening and horrifying.

All of you -who actually read the first story- probably remember all of what happened the day that Baltor and I seperated -Darkar hit me with that Shadow Fire ball thingy ma-jig. Well, that ten years ago whenever I looked in the mirror I finally figured out what that was supposed to do to me. It was supposed to make me suffer forever.

My name is Bloom Alessandra Sparx, and today is the day that I'd be turning thiry-two. But in real life I'm still seventeen.

* * *

_Don't yell at me just cuz it's short! This is the best that I could come up with! And y'all are even lucky that y'all are gettin' this because I could've just kept it to myself. So ha. Beat that citizens of the world! xD So, yeah, if you have no idea what to do then ~sigh~ I really don't want to have to say this again but okay: Please review. God, I'm starting to get tired of saying that. Oh well. I'll just have to get over it. I'll try to update everything ASAP!_

_§ RoCk OuT §_  
_Bloom x3_


	2. Her Name Is Alice

**Chapter 1**

I walked to the podium in the front of the restaurant and sighed. This was one of the most boring jobs in eternity. But this was better than my other option -teaching little kids how to play soccer. You all know how frustrated I get so this is why I chose this job.

Today was one of the slowest business days. Mondays were also my bad days. My boss would yell and complain about how bad he has it whenever he gets the nice cushion-filled office while I have to stand out here and "cheerily" greet the customers. I just tell them to shut it and follow me. Strangely, he doesn't say anything about it.

As I stared out the glass doors I thought of one of the strangest things: Why do we have Italian restaurants like the one that I was working at? I mean seriously, why can't we just go to Italy or something? You wanna know why?! It's because us Magix people are cheapskates! We don't like to waste our money on that crap so we have to go buy a building to recreate friggin' Italy! Do you know how much that ticks me off? It ticks me off a whole lot.

The hot afternoon sun blazed through the window and onto my uniform. You know our uniforms here are even weirder. It's like those private school uniforms. Like the ones with the jacket with the location logo, black mini skirt, Mary Janes, knee high socks, ties, and white long-sleeved collared shirts that _have _to be white**(1)**. Yeah, we had to wear those. The girls did anyway. The guys had to wear the guy version of it. It was friggin' weird!

A loud ding sound came from the glass double doors.

I let out a loud groan. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The person in front of me was a little boy around five years old. He looked lost but I just started doodling on the oak podium out of boredom.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the little boy staring at me. It was sorta freaking me out.

I slammed my pencil down on the podium and turned towards the little dude. "Is there something you need?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm lost." The little boy replied.

I actually could've hit him.

"Dude," I started, "this restaurant is completely _empty_. Do you really think you're gonna find your mommy or daddy in this place?"

The little boy shook his head.

"Then skadoodle." I said lightly pushing him towards the door.

"Could you help me?"

"Dude, don't you see I'm moping here? Seriously . . ."

He walked out of the restaurant sadly with his head bowed.

Wow. I actually felt a little bad for the guy. But I have a shift that I'm working right now so I didn't bother going after him. What? It's not like I truly care at the moment.

With a sigh, I pulled out my iPod Touch Screen and started messing around on it. But eventually, Tap Tap Revolution got boring so I actually played some of the music on it. There were a lot of old songs on it but I liked old songs. They're original unlike the perverted music of today. Like that one song . . . what was it called? . . . Hmm. I can't think of it right now but it should pop up in my head sooner or later.

_Can't Be Tamed_by Miley Cyrus came on and I went back to my random doodling. So far I had drawn a picture of a pwetty puppy, a kitty with an over-sized head, a kitty eating a fish and a mouse at the same time, and a person being struck by a lightning bolt. Yeah, I was that bored.

The door rang again and I nearly screamed. "**_WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME_**!?!"

I looked up to see a girl around fifteen standing there with a confused look. She had red hair that was tied up in a side-braid and was dressed in a red t-shirt that had a picture of Seether's CD: _Karma and Effect_, black skinny jeans, and MCR "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" styled high-top Converse.

"Well?" I asked. "Are you gonna answer my question or not?"

"I'm looking for someone-" The girl started.

"Oh for Magix's Sake!" I muttered under my breath. "You know what chicky, why don't you go join the little boy that walked out of here a while ago and search with him!" I snapped completely peeved.

"I ain't looking for the little boy!"

"I wasn't suggesting that. I was suggesting that you go and join his search party for seeking out people in empty restaurants!"

She gave me a blank look. Now _that_ was almost creepier than the little boy's.

"You know what," she said with a laugh, "I think I just found who I was looking for."

I let out a sarcastic exaggerated gasp. "Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Who could it possibly be? Is it this chair? I bet it is."

"It's not the chair."

I clicked my tongue. "Then it's the table. I'm almost dead certain."

"It's _you_."

My eyes widened in shock. She couldn't be for real. "Are you serious?"

The girl nodded once again. "I'm 'dead certain' about it."

"Don't mock me!" I then released myself from my tensed state and sighed. "Besides, I don't even _know_ you little girl."

". . . You don't know me?" the girl questioned quietly.

I shook my head slowly. "Never seen you before in my life. Wait, are you the chick who I beat up in second grade? If you are then I'm still not sorry."

"No, no, no." She leaned over the podium and got close to my face. "My name is Alice; I'm your daughter."

A stifled laugh came out of my throat. "I don't wanna sound mean at the moment, no wait yeah I do, but I think you're on crack -possibly even heroin- or something. I'm like, two years older than you ya freak."

"No. You _are_ my mom."

"Unless it's possible for a two-year-old girl -aka _ME_- to get a friggin' period then have sex with some dude then I'm pretty sure you ain't my kid!"

"But it's true!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you saying that I'm _right_. What kinda crack are you smoking?"

"No, not that! The part of you being my mother!"

". . . Yeah you are a crackhead. Do I need to call the cops because I think I do."

"No, you don't need to call the cops! You need to believe me!"

"Hey now look here chick, it's like impossible for that to even happen."

"I'm your daughter for crying out loud! You should believe me!"

"Then that proves it!"

She was taken aback. "Are . . . are you admitting that I'm right?"

"Oh of course not. I meant that you couldn't be my daughter because I _don't _believe you. Problem solved."

Tears were welling up in her gold eyes. Hold up! Gold eyes? . . .

Oh shiz sticks.

I sighed and massaged my temples in frustration. "Look, why don't you just go find your . . . daddy," -I almost choked on the name- "and go away."

"But I can't!" Alice exclaimed with the tears spilling over her cheeks now.

"Why not!?" I shouted in exasperation.

"Because he . . ." She was choking on too many tears to say anything more.

It all suddenly clicked. The reluctance in leaving made me for sure about my answer.

"Come on," I said leading her over to a booth and sitting her down in it. I kneeled down in front of her and took a deep breath. "He doesn't know you're here, does he?"

She merely shook her head in response.

I mentally cussed and put my head in my hands. This was not going to be pretty.

"Call him." I finally heard her say.

My head shot back up in shock. She seriously wanted me to call him?

"_Scusa_?" I asked in Italian.

"Call him." She repeated more strongly.

I started laughing. "I'm sorry, I just thought I heard you say that you wanted me to "call him"."

She gave me one of those "dead serious" looks that I gave all the time. Now _that_ was the creepiest of all the creepy looks I had been given all day.

"You're for real ain't ya?" I asked in my regular slight-country accent.

Alice continued to stare at me evilly. But as she glared me down I realized the perk in this.

"I can't call him. I don't have his number." I countered.

She pulled out her LG Touch from the pocket of her black skinny jeans and pushed it in my face.

"You want me to use your phone? Hon, that ain't gonna help me much."

The phone came to life and it was dropped into my hand.

"Speed Dial number one." Alice said.

I groaned in annoyance and went to the other side of the room just staring at the phone.

The idea of just dropping the phone and running came to mind but she had her gaze set dead on me. I sighed and pressed the screen on where the number 1 was glowing. As the line started connecting I brought my shaky hand that held the phone up to my ear and waited for my doom.

* * *

_There ya go! Two updates within two days! Now I need advice: which story should I update next? And yes you can choose this story if you wish. Your choice; my decision. Please review and I'll see ya later! _

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_


	3. What About Now

_Yes, this is still BloomandSky4ever. I'm now just xBloomStarx though. Don't let the change fool you!_

**

* * *

**

I tapped my foot nervously as the ringing continued to sound off from the phone. This was one of the most terrifying moments of my entire life. Well one of them at least.

"What?" a rough voice barked angrily from the other end of the line.

My throat clenched up tightly and I could barely breathe. The voice was dead like the one from the past. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Of course I shouldn't be jumping to straight conclusions but . . . seriously, the chick has the friggin' gold eyes!

"Um . . . uh . . ." I was so speechless that that was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

"If this is one of those stupid prank calls then I'm calling the cops." he said peeved off.

"No! No. Um, uh, are you the dad of an Alice?" I replied sheepishly.

"Oh God, what did she do now?" Well that must be a yes.

"Well for one thing she's staring at me in a very disturbing way; and two she keeps saying that I'm her mother which is freaking me out even more."

I heard him sigh and cuss under his breath.

"You know it's not nice to use God's name in vain." I pointed out. "Especially whenever you use a cuss word after it."

"What are you Christian or something?" he asked getting more peeved off than before.

"Ha. Good one. I could never be Christian. I'm sorry to anyone who's Christian and God but all of them are probably worshipping the fact that I'm not one. It's probably best for the churches as well."

"Wait, who are you?"

"I ain't telling you! You could be a rapist for all I know!" How ironic is that?

"Where is my daughter?"

"Oh so she _is_ your daughter? Yeah, she's at the only Italian restaurant in Magix."

The phone call was suddenly disconnected. That son of a little cheesy biscuit.

I ended the phone call and walked back over to the booth that Alice was sulking in. As I let out a big breath I sat down next to her and stared at the other booth blankly. Waiting was boring nowadays. Especially when there's nothing to exciting about the wait that you're waiting.

"I was so sure."

I looked over to see Alice shaking her head with disappointment and shame.

"I could've sworn . . ." she continued wiping away a stray tear.

"You know, I may not be your mom but I'm a pretty good person to talk to whenever I'm not peeved off." I told her. "You wanna talk?"

Alice shook her head.

"Do you . . . need a hug? I'm pretty good at those too."

She shook her head once again.

"Well do you need _something_?"

For once she actually nodded her head.

"What?"

"I want my mommy." she said before breaking down into tears again.

There was so much sadness in that it strangely brought a tear to my eye. The only other time that I cried was at night whenever I woke up from the awful nightmare that repeated inside my head every single time.

"Well, you're daddy's coming to pick you up soon." I said trying to cheer her up some. But I could tell that I had failed miserably whenever it made her cry even harder. "What you don't like your dad?"

"Every day he goes around destroying something. He said he does it because he blames himself for my mom's disappearance. I just wanted it to stop. It scares me. I'm afraid of what he'll do next." she explained.

"So, your dad goes around and blasts everything to pieces out of guilt?" I asked making sure that I had everything straight.

"Basically. One time the neighbors heard it and they called the police but dad made everything be moved into a different house before they came."

"So you all are like fugitives in a strange and twisted sort of way?"

"In a strange and twisted way, yeah."

The ring from the bell attached to the frong door made me wince. I may not have been for sure if this was the right guy but I was still scared out of my wits.

Alice turned around and burst out the other side of the booth. I refused to turn though. If I wasn't for sure then I didn't want to see the dude's face.

"Dad, can we go home now?" Alice said in a muffled voice.

"Yeah, because I don't want to get accused for abuse when I smack you for running away."

My breath caught in my throat and I could've fallen over dead right then. The huge hole in my chest felt like it was burning. Like it was on fire or something.

Slowly, I got up from my seat and pivoted towards Alice. The sight made me freeze up. My jaw slightly opened at what I saw. I couldn't believe it.

His eyes didn't look at me. Instead, they were trained on his daughter. She was buried in his coat though -which had been shortened over the years apparently to where it only reached his lower back- making the world around her disappear.

A low chuckle came from him. "Sorry for-"

When the man's eyes fixated on mine he didn't say anything else. It was a dead end. Those gold orbs that I had longed to see for the past fifteen years didn't move. They only showed shock and recognition. I lost count on how many times that I had daydreamed about the moment that we would meet again. But something about him was . . . strange. But I couldn't place what it was.

He pushed Alice back a couple of steps and looked her straight in the eye. "Take the portal home _now_. Understand? If I don't find you there then I'm deleting your MySpace."

She gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

He pointed at the doors. "Try me."

I guess she didn't want to try out his threat because she immediately bolted out the door.

The silence was awkward. Well it wasn't really silent since the annoying Italian opera music was playing in the background. So, it was awkward _and_ annoying.

He opened his mouth a couple of times as if he were going to say something but nothing came out.

"Well?" I finally said shrugging.

For once in his entire life, he was speechless. I never thought the day would come.

He tried to go out the door but I caught his arm. I wasn't going to let him get away this time. I just couldn't.

"Baltor . . ." I said through tears that had somehow stained my cheeks, "please? Don't go."

Strands of his long red-blonde hair hung in his face in front of his gold eyes. I could see that he was fighting the reaction that he longed to do.

"I . . ." He replied in a low voice.

Hope filled my entire body.

"I don't even know you."

My heart sank to my feet. No; below that even. It was in a bottomless pit.

"How could you say that?" I asked with my tears streaming faster from his comment. "You don't know me? After everything that we'd been through you don't know me?"

"I just met you today. You probably have me mistaken for someone else." His eyes averted mine and met with the checkered floor.

"No I don't. You're Baltor. The man who made me have a friggin' kid which turned out to be your kid, Alice. I'm pretty sure I would remember that!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But maybe you should see a psychiatrist or something."

"I don't need a psychiatrist! I need you! Why don't you admit that you know me already?"

"Because . . ."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't know you. That's what."

I paused for a second. "What about now?"

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and make sure my daughter's safe." He jerked his arm away and walked out of the restaurant with a painful look.

I felt ice cold. One, was because I couldn't believe that he didn't know me. Two, was because I realized that he was under the same spell as I was.

* * *

_So? Is it good? This chapter is dedicated to anybody who really wanted this story to be updated. Oh, and I changed my username cuz . . . well . . . I really don't know. Please review and I'll see ya later!_

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_

********

Chapter 2


	4. My First Kiss

******Chapter 3**

Without even thinking I burst out the front doors and looked around wildly. Nothing. Just people staring at me weirdly.

Tears submerged my eyes and a few even escaped onto my cheeks. The wetness blinded my sight and I whined. It was almost like a five-year-old tantrum. Almost. Just a thirty-two-year-old version. It might've looked strange to everyone else. But to me, I didn't really care.

I glumly turned around and walked back into the restaurant. Taking my place back at the podium, I started whacking my head on the wood repeatedly as punishment for losing my chance. This wasn't my real punishment though. The real punishment was never seeing him again and the fact that he didn't even want to remember me. If that wasn't punishment then I don't know what is.

"Are you okay?"

Even though tears were still running down my face, I barely lifted my head. All I saw was a fancy-looking, blue and white pinstriped shirt. The guy must be rich or something.

"No," I replied in a cracked voice. "Why would you care?"

"Because I'm just like that." His voice sounded familiar but it wasn't Baltor's.

"Yeah, well ya know what? Go and-"

"Your highness!" A deep and hearty voice exclaimed from behind me.

I sighed and whacked my head again. It was my boss, Charles Punt. He was about five feet and one inch tall with one huge belly and a beard that's colored different from the rest of his hair. It was pretty gross.

"Excuse this one your majesty, she's a newbie." Charles said to the man.

"I've been here for three months." I protested quietly.

"Oh right."

I rolled my eyes but still didn't lift my head. Just because the dude in front of me was rich didn't mean that I had to acknowledge him.

"Miss, show the man to a seat." my boss ordered me.

"Why? The place is friggin' empty. He can't find one himself? That's pretty pathetic." I commented. I rested my elbow on the podium and layed my chin in my hand with my eyes closed.

"Bloom?" the man asked in disbelief.

Oh God, no. The way he said my name sent memories flying thorough my internal sight. I remembered running my fingers through his blonde hair every day that we saw each other and how he would wrap his arms around me.

I opened my eyes to see what I dreaded most. His blonde mane was cut just a little bit shorter and actually I was expecting a beard but there wasn't so that surprised me for some strange reason. But his sea blue eyes were still the same. They always would be.

"Bloom, is that really you?" Sky asked again with a laugh. His voice still had that excited tone in it like it used to.

I just stared at him in surprise. I was still in shock of actually seeing him. I never thought that I would see his face ever again since he was supposed to be the king of Eraklyon.

"I can't believe it!"

"You know her?" Charles questioned him in utter shock. I guess he didn't believe that a kind would know someone like me. Ha. He had no idea.

"Yeah, I do. And I would appreciate it if we could talk alone."

Charles immediately backed out of the room.

"Well let's get caught up some?" Sky said holding out his hand.

I was hesitant but I reluctantly took it. He led me over to one of the various empty booths and sat down across from me.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked interrupting whatever he was about to say.

"Well, I'm still single, I'm the king of Eraklyon, and I've been living the life miserably." he explained with a sigh.

"Wow. That sounds boring."

"It is. You wanna know why?"

"Oh totally. Please, I'm begging you to tell me why the most lucky guy in the entire Magical Dimension is unhappy."

He laughed put his hands in mine again and he looked deep into my eyes. "Because you're not there."

My shoulders drooped even more. He was still at it. He stayed single this entire time because he wanted _me_. Wow. How guilty do you think that makes me feel?

"Sky, don't say that." I said staring down at the table.

"But I am. I've waited so long to find you and I have now. If you don't want to get back together that's fine, but I think I deserve at least a simple explanation to why you ran out on me the last time." Sky replied defiantly.

"It's . . . hard to explain."

"I'm sure I can understand it. After everything that we've been through before I'm almost definite that I can."

"Fine, you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Okay! Because people would think it's wrong."

He gave me a confused look.

"Told you so." I proclaimed proudly.

"Why would people think it's wrong?" he asked. "We were born a year apart."

"Sky, I was spelled!" I suddenly blurted out.

". . . What?"

I retracted my hands from his and covered my mouth with them. "You weren't supposed to know that."

"Bloom what do you mean you were spelled?"

"I can't say anything else. But what I can say is that the spell is keeping me at seventeen and I apparently can't die."

"I don't care! Bloom, just because you're spelled doesn't mean anything to me."

"Oh well thanks for your support."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, well anyway I'm busy moping so you can leave now." I stood up and started back to the podium.

His hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. I was going to punch him but I never got the chance. Instead he had enveloped me in his arms and pressed his lips against mine. My first kiss was a little like this one. (A/N: The one that happened in the first season wasn't the first one in my world so deal with it!) The only difference was that Sky wasn't thirty-three and I wasn't seventeen. Wow, that sounds awkward. I expected myself to push him away but I just kissed him back. He was even urging me to by the way he pushed me closer and closer to him and the way he was tangling his hand in my hair. And strangely, I liked kissing Sky. I missed it in a weird way. I guess I missed it so much that that was possibly the reason why I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss without a fight.

When we finally decided that we needed air, we broke apart and stared at each other. A smile was spreading across his face and the same was happening to me as well.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that." Sky said through deep breaths.

"I'm guessing a long time." I answered with a quiet laugh.

But my heart suddenly shattered into a million pieces. I felt guilt slowly creep over me and my smile faded. Even though Baltor didn't feel the need to know me anymore, I felt like I had just betrayed him. Cheated on him even. It was a feeling that almost made me start crying again.

Sky pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't want him to see me cry because then I would have to tell him.

But everything in the world suddenly froze. My eyes widened as I looked out of large windows lining the walls of the restaurant. There was someone standing there looking as if they were about to burst into tears as well.

Alice tore off down the sidewalk bawling her eyes out.

* * *

_Wow. This was a lot to write for me. This is for you emberfire411 and to Sadie and all of them. I have no idea when I'll be updating but I'll try to ASAP. Until then see ya later! And review._

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_


	5. Bury Me Alive

******Chapter 4**

"Alice," I whispered under my breath.

"What?" Sky asked pushing me back a little bit.

"Sky it's . . . it's hard to explain. Harder than anything else okay? I just have to go. Tell my boss that I'm not going to be here the rest of the day please?"

"Bloom-"

"Please?"

He sighed and ran a hand through is hair in frustration. "Fine. Fine, okay."

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"Wait," he said before I turned to leave, "when will I see you again?"

I shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know Sky. I truthfully don't know."

Not wanting to waste any more time, I darted out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk. I pushed through the crowds of citizens yelling Alice's name to see if I could find her. All I got were crazy looks and mutters about how I must be going mad. I would've thanked them for the compliments but I had bigger things on my mind then being called mad.

A flash of red turned the corner of the end of the sidewalk that I had just stepped on.

"Alice!" I shouted as I tore down the pavement. "Alice, let me explain!"

I finally reached the corner that she turned onto and nothing was there. Not a single soul was walking up or down the strip. It was a creepy scene with the sun slowly disappearing below the horizon and the darkness of the night.

A small whine from somewhere in front of me made me jump ten feet in the air. Not to mention let a small yelp escape from my throat.

"Alice?" I asked quietly.

Another small whine sounded.

I got the courage to walk forward and search for her. Every alley and empty house I checked, nothing was there.

I was about to pass up another alley but I stopped when I saw the bright flash.

Pivoting towards it, I saw a girl up against one of the brick walls with her legs pushed up against her. Her face was buried in her pale arms and I could hear her shaky breathing. Strands of red from her braid coming undone and layed across her arms.

I knelt down in front of her and sighed, "I know you saw that."

Her head shot up and I could perfectly see the tear marks that stained her face.

"What do you want?" she snapped angrily. Alice's gold eyes only showed fury and fire to me now.

"I wanted to explain."

"Oh well I'm pretty sure I got what that make-out session meant."

"Look you're not making this any easier than I wanted it to be."

"Um, I personally don't care."

"I know you don't. Plus, I didn't kiss him. _He_ kissed _me_, FYI."

"That doesn't matter! You were kissing him back."

She had me cornered there. It was pretty true and plain as day that I had indeed kissed Sky back. I huffed and crossed my arms across my bust. ". . . Okay I might have been kissing him back but what does it really matter at the moment? Nothing. And it shouldn't if I'm not your mother . . . at least in your father's world."

"That's because Dad's jacked up on something. He's been going crazy for as long as I can remember." She paused. "But that doesn't mean that you can go around kissing other guys!" Alice then muttered, "Especially Eraklyon trash."

I sat down beside her, against the wall and leaned my head back. This was more difficult than I imagined it.

"I mean, I know you used to date him and everything but they don't change. I don't even know why you still like him after all the shizzy secrets he kept from you. Like Diaspro for example," Alice continued.

"Don't bring that little bleach blonde barbie brat into this. I don't feel like talking about the bish."

She gave me a confused look. "Bish?"

I shrugged. "It's a word that replaces the actual word. My friend Roxy made it up."

"Uh-huh. Interesting."

We sat there in silence just staring at the wall in front of us. I couldn't tell if it was awkward or not. Is that good or bad?

"You were right though." I admitted, breaking the quiet abyss.

"Right about what?" Alice asked dumbly.

"Me being your mom. Your dumbbutt dad may think not but it's true. I remember your eyes. They burned into my brain years and years ago."

"So you _did_ have me whenever you were a kid?"

"No. I was spelled just like your father. We can't die; we can't age. It stinks. My _life _has basically stunk ever since your father forced me to leave."

Her head suddenly faced me with a state of shock written all over it.

"Dad said that _you_ left _us_." she proclaimed.

"Yeah well your dad has been lying a lot lately." I replied.

"He also said . . ."

I returned her gaze. "Said what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"No you piqued my curiosity so now you really have to tell me."

New tears formed in her golden orbs. Her bottom lip trembled a little and she sniffed. Even though I had only seen her twice before, (once when she claimed I was her mom and the second when I saw her through the window) I had never seen her look so fragile. So broken.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"He said that you were dead. That you died giving birth to me."

My jaw set and tears started to well up in my eyes as well. But I held them back, I didn't want to let my daughter see me cry. I don't really know the reason for that but it just seemed like the right thing to do in my world. I haven't let a lot of people see me sob and I was going to keep that reputation up. Maybe.

"Wow," I breathed as I gazed down at the dirty pavement. "I guess he really doesn't want you to know me then."

"Well it's too late for that." Alice remarked with a laugh.

"You have a point there." I agreed. "But seriously, if he doesn't want to remember me that badly then why doesn't he just go and bury me alive?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

I was about to say something else but I was interrupted. "Why don't you go and ask him yourself?"

Both of us turned our heads and the setting went utterly still. Nothing made a sound; nobody spoke; nothing moved. Staring down straight into my eyes was none other than Baltor himself.

* * *

_There y'all go. I'm tired mainly because I wrote this in one day . . . or is it because I'm hungry again? Hmm. Don't know; don't care. Anyway, I'll try to update quickly again and please review because your opinion matters. Well sorta. I mean I'm gonna post it anyway so . . . yeah. But don't stop reviewing please. It makes me feel loved. And so, see ya later!_

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_


	6. Together Again

******Chapter 5**

I was speechless once again. I didn't know that I was always like this whenever I was around him. Or was it just for today? Hmm.

"Alice the car is around the corner. Go wait in there." Baltor ordered not removing his stare.

"But-" she started to protest.

"Go!"

Immediately she got up and walked off out of sight. What was she, his puppy?

"What crawled up your butt today?" I asked him as I stood up and brushed dirt off of me.

"Do you really wanna know why I don't want to remember you?" Baltor said, ignoring my previous remark.

". . . It would be nice."

"It's because I don't want Alice to be dragged into all of this. If _he_ even finds out that she's here then we're screwed."

My eyes widened and I almost passed out right there. I knew who _He_ was sadly enough.

"Hold up hot stuff!" I stopped him before he could get another word out. "_He _as in Darkar?"

"Shut up!" he said slamming a hand over my mouth and pushing me up against the wall. "God, why do you have a voice box the size of a whale?"

I shrugged. "Wish I could say." I told him through the hand that covered my mouth.

He rolled his eyes and removed his hand.

"Thank you." I snapped with no regret.

"Just don't say his name. I don't want to draw any attention." he explained.

"What attention! The only people who have been on this street so far that I've seen are you, me, and Alice!"

Baltor sighed. "That doesn't really matter at the moment anyway."

"Then what does mister smartbutt? I mean you don't want to remember me for our daughter's sake so what does really matter at this moment in time?"

He just stared at me. It was sorta starting to creep me out. A lot.

"Is there something-"

He suddenly pressed his lips against mine possessively. The spark that I could never -_ever_- feel with Sky coursed through my veins excitedly. It was a feeling that was missed so much that I actually felt tears escape from the corner of my closed eyes. I wanted to be as close to him as I possibly could -not wanting to lose him from my life ever again. Baltor's hand was pressing on the back of my head, locking it in the kiss. We eventually deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I never wanted the kiss to end. Just the thought of it ending made me savor the moment even more. Baltor was the one who broke the kiss. He stared deeply into my eyes and wiped some of my stray tears from my cheeks with his finger. Just with that I knew we were together again. I got that feeling.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." he said.

"It's the same way here." I told him. "And I don't want to experience that feeling again."

"I know you don't because I don't either."

"Then let me come with you."

He sighed. "I don't think I really have much of a choice in that now do I?"

I smiled and shook my head in response. "Not really."

"We shouldn't keep Alice waiting any longer. She'll start getting peeved off and I particularly like my car to be in one piece." Baltor said taking my hand in his.

"You can't just get another car?" I asked.

"Yes but I don't exactly want to."

"Ah. I get what your going through. Same with me. Except I don't have a car."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Just to stall."

"Well I know that your still the same old Bloom."

"I always will be." I said as he started leading me to his car.

It was once again a short walk around the corner. Except now there was a 2025 silver Mercedes Benz E-Class with black-tinted windows sitting on the road.

"Wow." I commented. "How long have you had this fancy little car?" I continued as I entered the vehicle on the passenger side.

Baltor smirked as he sat down in the driver's seat and put the car in drive. "Longer than you've known."

"But it was just made."

"Exactly my point."

The car suddenly lurched forward at top-speed and I let out a small scream, grabbing onto the dashboard. Baltor burst out laughing.

"Does my car scare you or something?" he asked thorugh chuckles.

"No! It's just when you make it do something _very quickly_ it scares me."

He reached his arm over around my shoulders and pushed me against him. "Have I told you how much I've missed you?"

"In a way." I replied. "But it's still kinda fuzzy."

He gave me a kiss and nuzzled my nose with his.

"Hello, child in car back here!"

I shot back in my seat to see Alice poking her head through the front section of the car.

"I won't exactly appreciate it if I see my parents have sex in the car while **_I'M STILL IN IT_**!" Alice shouted completely peeved.

"Calm down Alice." Baltor said. "We're not going to have sex."

"We're not?" I questioned jokingly.

"Well not in the car."

"Okay that's just _wrong_. _Seriously _and_** disgustingly** wrong._" Alice muttered before returning back to her seat and crossing her arms.

I think this just might be one interesting trip.

* * *

_Okay, this is all I've really got for right now. I'm gonna try to continue the trip in the next chapter. Please review and peace out!_

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_


	7. Freak Out

******Chapter 6**

So far it's been five minutes since I entered Baltor's car and all has been silent. The only thing making a noise was the radio blaring _I Will Not Bow _from Breaking Benjamin. It recently became one of my favorite songs ever since I heard it. ...Which was about yesterday actually.

"I don't mean to sound stupid but where exactly are we going?" I asked Baltor.

"Somewhere," he smirked as he drove the car down a dirt path into a patch of darkening woods.

"I know that! But where is "somewhere"?"

"_Somewhere_."

"You're not helping my situation."

"Who said that he had to?" Alice said as she typed furiously on her pink laptop that was sitting on her lap. Her eyes didn't move from the screen.

I shrugged. "Good point."

"Exactly."

I squinted my eyes at the windshield to see if I could make sense of the direction we were going in. Nothing seemed familiar to me. Not one bit.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see a confused face paint across Alice's face as her sight came away from the computer. She looked out every single window in the car and her brow furrowed.

"Dad, where _are_ we going?" she asked quietly.

"Somewhere." Baltor repeated.

"Wait, you don't know either?" I said to Alice, turning in my seat.

"Um, no. Why do you think I just asked? Duh." she replied.

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Just did! OH! Watcha gonna do 'bout it now?"

"You wanna find out?"

"Bring it on!"

"Will you two cut it out?" Baltor interrupted, lightly pushing me back into my seat with one hand still on the steering wheel.

"Why? It's Mother-Daughter bonding." I said.

"Yeah, what she said." Alice agreed, returning her gaze to the laptop. Her fingers then picked up where they left off at typing crazily into the keyboard.

I was thinking about saying something completely random to undo the returned silence but I saw a certain look on Baltor's face that was familiar. Too familiar.

I turned back around in my seat and whispered, "He's being distant, motivated by something, and he's been thinking. Which really worries me.**(1)**" I finished -and since I have Italian in me somehow- using my hands to exaggerate my point. **(2)**

She nodded in agreement and I returned to my original position.

"You know I've been thinking," Baltor said.

"Yes, I've heard." Alice replied.**(1)**

I stifled my laughter. I couldn't believe that she was that much like me. I feel so proud.

"Alice, butt out." Baltor continued.

"Well then!"

"I was thinking that maybe . . . I don't know . . ."

"Just say it." I said.

"I know what's wrong." Alice replied. "He won't say it 'cuz _I'm _in the car. God, I feel unloved! Now where the heck are we going!"

"Just be quiet because we're already here, Alice." Baltor told her, with an annoyed sigh.

My jaw dropped as I saw exactly what we were headed to. There was a gray-stone mansion bigger than any that I had ever seen with a black wrought-iron fence in front of the lawn. The _big_ lawn. ... The _big big_ lawn. Like, **_huge_**.

"Dad, what did you do?" Alice finally said, after repeatedly opening her mouth.

"Oh you know, fair bargaining." he replied, parking the car in the gravel drive.

"Well that was a piece of bull-doody." she muttered stepping out of the car and walking towards the entryway to the house. "All my stuff better be in there or else I'm gonna have to hurt somebody!" she yelled over her shoulder. But I barely noticed because I was too busy gaping at the size of the place. I hadn't seen anything that large since Alfea and Sparx and Alice just shrugged it off like it was _normal_.

I turned to look at Baltor but let out a small scream when I saw that he was about two inches from my face.

He let out a laugh and cupped my face in with is hand. "Am I that scary?"

I smiled and edged closer. "No. You're only scary when you pop out of nowhere and rev your car unexpectedly."

Baltor smirked and kissed me. "You know, Alice isn't in the car anymore."

"No, she's not."

He kissed me again and pushed me against the car door.

"Yes but, _we_ are on front of the car thank you very much."

We jumped and looked to see Alice and another girl laying across the hood of the car, staring into the windshield at us innocently.

"Alice! Isabelle! Get inside _now_!" Baltor yelled angrily.

"Uhm, no. You see, we're helping you." Alice said, tilting her head that was rested in her hands just like the other girl.

"And how are you 'helping'?"

"Because having sex in a car is totally un-romantic." The other red-blonde-haired girl (who I was guessing was Isabelle) stated.

"And not to mention tight-spaced." Alice added. "It also screams the word, 'DESPERATE!'. That will also get you the title as 'man-whore'."

"If you do the 'car sex' more than once though." Isabelle brought her gaze over to me. "Excuse him, he's a little bit new to all this."

"Not really." Alice leaned over and whispered something in Isabelle's ear.

"_What_?" Isabelle suddenly screamed. "Alice, how could you set me up to this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey, you never asked. Don't go blaming me for your problems."

"Well you could've told me that she was our _mother_!"

"_Isabelle_!" Baltor hissed.

I froze. ". . . Excuse you?"

"Oops." Isabelle said, covering her mouth.

"Nice going Issy. Thanks to your big mouth, she's gonna freak out now."

"Um, too late for that." I replied. "Now, I think I need to go."

"Where?" Alice asked.

I slowly shook my head. "I don't know."

I opened up the car door and started walking away from the scene confused and angry at the same time.

"Bloom, wait!"

I spun around and looked Baltor directly in the eye. "Alice. You only showed me _Alice_! You never told me about Isabelle!" I screamed.

"I didn't want to freak you out." he said.

"Well what do you think I'm doing now? Did you not think that I wouldn't find out about how instead of having one kid, I had _two_! When did that happen anyway?"

"After you gave birth to Alice, you went unconscious. You weren't awake when Isabelle came. I decided not to tell you about it but Sky wouldn't hide it from you. So I erased his memory of it and kicked him out the window, and that was when you woke up. I hid her before you woke up though."

"So you just wanted Isabelle _and_ Alice all to yourself?"

"Because I didn't want you to carry the burden of them when I let you go."

I sighed and turned back to my original path but he caught my arm and forced me up against him.

"And I regret letting you go and not telling you about Isabelle with as much sincerity than I can give."

I shook my head again and looked down. "Why would you-?"

He suddenly pushed me behind him before I could finish the sentence.

I was about to ask why he did it but I gasped when I did actually see it.

There he stood in the armor colored like blood and a smile so evil that I could even feel Baltor tense up.

Darkar.

* * *

_It's been too long people! So long that I've actually already planned the ending to this story very carefully and very well thought-out thanks to my secret writing-technique and the song "_Again_" by Flyleaf (which if you listen to it will tell you the secret of the ending). But I know how most of the next chapter is going to go so I'll be able to update pretty soon. Now, I'll just go now and please review!_

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_

**(1)**- This is a line from the musical Wicked. I had to adjust it some but oh well.  
**(2)**- You can see how she really does it if you go to my You-Tube channel or look up on You-Tube 'Eden Espinosa hamming it up for the crowd' or something like that. It'll start out with Galinda/Glinda saying "distant".


	8. Prince Charming

******Chapter 7**

My breath caught in my throat and I felt like I could puke.

"Well, well, well," Darkar said taking a step towards us. "The couple is reunited at last. I actually thought that you wouldn't."

"Buzz off metal-head!" I yelled over Baltor's shoulder.

"Bloom!" Baltor whispered, covering my mouth with his hand.

"Good idea brother. You need to make sure that you can control that wild tongue of hers." Darkar replied.

"Hey now . . ." I said, removing Baltor's hand and walking towards the dark phoenix.

Baltor caught me by my arms and pulled me back quicker than I could imagine.

"And to control her temper. It could get her hurt _severely _one of these days." Darkar continued getting near my face.

I stepped away from him and Baltor wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't you think you've ruined our lives enough already?" Baltor asked.

"Hardly. You see, I could've killed one of you two. _That_ would have ruined your lives. But no, I'm going easy on you two at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because I want-."

"Daddy!" A girl's voice yelled.

"No," I murmured under my breath. I went cold and and fear flooded through my body.

"Daddy, where's the dog?" Alice asked, running up to us.

A strange look crossed her face when she caught a glimpse of Darkar.

"Hey, who's the ugly dude?" she laughed, pointing to him.

"You . . . and . . ." Darkar sputtered looking from me to Alice. His gaze finally landed on Alice and he burst out laughing. "Brother, when were you going to tell me that I was an uncle?"

"Never." Baltor sneered.

"Wait, that guy's your_ brother_." Alice questioned in astonishment. "Are you serious?"

"Well this changes _everything _now! The plan has now taken an unexpected turn."

"Don't take this out on her!" I yelled, fury building up inside me.

"She did nothing to you! If you want revenge on someone let it be us." Baltor agreed, letting me go and giving Darkar one of the most evil looks I had ever seen in my life.

"Or just yourself." I compromised. "Yourself would be good. Really good."

Baltor shot me a look and I shrunk back, putting two fingers over my lips.

"Sorry." I muttered sheepishly.

"Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Alice exclaimed.

"You," Darkar said, pointing at her. "You are my new target."

Baltor was about to launch himself at his brother but Darkar disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Alice, get inside." Baltor said.

"But Daddy-."

"Alice, get inside now!"

She reluctantly turned around and ran towards the house and full speed.

"Come on," he continued, grasping my arm and dragging me in the direction that Alice went.

"What about Darkar?" I protested.

"We don't need to worry about where he is right now. What we need to worry about right now is protecting Alice."

"I don't need a guide. I think I know where to go."

Once we got inside I was a little stunned. The inside was better looking than the outside. Roman architecture, everything to the dark red walls and gold trimming. I could get used to this.

"Daddy, I found Rufus!" Alice yelled running into the room. A tiny German Shepard puppy followed close behind her yipping quietly. "Oh and Daddy, Ritchie Landon is having a party over at his house tomorrow night so I'll be gone at like, seven."

"You aren't going anywhere." Baltor said, emotionless.

"But Daddy you usually let me go to parties. What makes tomorrow any different?"

"The fact that my brother is out to kill you and won't stop at nothing until he does."

". . . That _does_ make it pretty different. But I wanna go! This party is gonna be big!"

"I don't care. You're not going outside of this house. Neither is Isabelle."

"What did _I_do?" Isabelle asked, walking in wearing a halter-top, light pink dress that reached her mid-thigh and gold high heels. "I'm going to that party. Freaky metal-dude ain't after me so why do I have to stay home?" Her red-blonde curly ponytail swished as she put her hands on her hips.

"Isabelle, why the heck are you wearing that? The party ain't until tomorrow night!" Alice told her.

"I just wanted an opinion on it! Geez!" her sister proclaimed.

"If he recognizes you as one of us while you're out then he could just take you instead. Darkar'll do anything he can to get revenge on me and your mother." Baltor explained.

"Why is he after y'all?"

"Because of things that have happened in the past. Something that he shouldn't be going after you two for. Besides, I wouldn't let you two go to a party of Ritchie's again after what happened last time without someone there to watch you two."

"Dad, you're not cool. You're not going to one of the most awesome parties of the year." Isabelle said.

"I mean, look at your outfit Daddy. You are not going to a party looking like someone who just stepped out of Port Royal**(1)**." Alice agreed, crossing her arms.

"Then we'd just have to get someone else that would 'fit in' with your group." Baltor smirked.

They all turned around and looked at me, smirks covered all of their faces.

I shrugged. "What?"

* * *

"I hate you. I hope you know that." I told Baltor, as he lead me upstairs and into his room -which was fancy too. Everything in there was red, white, and black and the bed was completely messed up. I don't think that it's actually ever been made to tell you the truth.

"I know you do." he said, shutting the door behind him. I heard a small clicking noise but I didn't bother to pay it any attention. "Even though I don't want them going out, I want them to be happy. I know you would want the same thing."

"So?"

"You're still a seventeen-year-old Bloom. You're the only one because I'm pretty sure the dog won't do any good."

I sighed and slumped down onto the bed, resting my head against the headboard, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Movement came from the bed and I opened my eyes to see Baltor posed over me, kissing my neck.

"Is there something you need?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes," he answered, starting to kiss me on the lips.

"Can you show me?"

"I'm pretty sure I can."

* * *

_Tomorrow Night ... (God, I hate transitions.)_

"Alice, come on already! I'm getting bored!" I yelled up the staircase, playing with my curly side-ponytail that was tied with a black ribbon.

"Wow."

I looked over my shoulder to see Baltor standing there, almost gaping.

"What?" I asked. "You never seen a girl in a dress before? Which rock have you been hiding under?"

"I just haven't seen _you_ in a dress before."

"Liar."

"How?"

"My Enchantix outfit. _Duh_. I'm pretty sure that's gonna ring some bells in your head."

"I'm talking about besides your Enchantix dress." he specified walking towards me.

"Ah. See you weren't being specific." I replied, dusting off the short skirt of the teal strapless flower-beaded dress.**(2)**

"I didn't know that I needed to." He toyed with the diamond necklace that hung around my neck and pulled me against him.

"Well now you do."

"OhmyGod, why are you two always look like you're gonna have sex when I'm near you people!" A shrill voice yelled behind me.

I looked to see Alice standing there, with her arms crossed with a very unhappy look on her face.

She was wearing a black strapless mini-dress with ruffles on the skirt and a black ribbon around the waist**(2)**. A black bead necklace dangled from her thin neck and black diamond chandelier-styled earrings were pierced through her earlobes. Her dark red -almost auburn- hair was straightened with side bangs.

"Dude, are those real black diamonds?" I asked her, ignoring her comment.

"Yeah. Daddy got them for me for my thirteenth birthday." she replied, delicately touching them.

"I want a black diamond!" I complained to Baltor, looking at him.

"Look, if it makes you happy I will go and personally buy you a black diamond sometime."

"But I want one now."

Isabelle suddenly slid down the banister and hopped onto her gold high-heels wearing the same outfit that she was displaying last night.

"Are we ready to go now?" she asked. "Ritchie's wondering where we are."

"Yep. Let's go." Alice told her, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the front door.

I turned my head towards Baltor and asked, "Who's Ritchie?" But it was a lost cause because we were already outside.

"Ritchie Landon is one of the richest guys in the entire realm." Isabelle explained as we headed toward the front gates. "His parents struck oil years ago somewhere on Earth and they instantly became filthy loaded."

"In other simpler terms, Ritchie's rich." Alice simplified.

"Ah, okay." I said, under my breath.

"See Isabelle, she's like me. You have to put things in simpler terms so she can understand." she told her sister.

"Let's just go, Ritchie's been dying to know where you are Alice." Isabelle smirked.

"Well he can suck it. Ritchie's just a man-whore who has nothing else to do with his money because he's stuck-up!"

"Then why are we going to this party?" I asked.

"Because he throws good parties." They both answered simultaneously.

I shrugged. That _was _a good reason.

Alice muttered a few words under her breath that I couldn't decipher and we were transported outside another huge mansion-like house.

"Why does everyone have a huge house?" I questioned in awe.

"Who knows." Isabelle said, walking towards the entrance.

"Now, let's hurry up. I've been dying for a decent party." Alice said, dragging me once again in Isabelle's direction.

A huge ripped bouncer with a Hulk Hogan mustache stood at the doorway with a clipboard in his big hands.

"Names." he said in a deep voice.

"This guy scares me." I whispered to Isabelle.

"Don't worry. He's a teddy bear."

"Fluffy!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her arms around the bouncer.

"Alice calls him 'Fluffy' but his actual name is 'Bubba'." Isabelle explained.

"Oh, it's _you_." Bubba groaned in annoyance. I could tell that he was rolling his eyes under his black shades. "Go on in."

We started walking in but Bubba pushed me back.

"Hold up. Who're you?" he said, holding up a hand.

"Oh I'm-" I started.

"She's with us." Isabelle interrupted.

"She on the list?"

Alice stepped up to him with one of the most evil looks ever. "No. But if I have to I will go and get a safety pin and carve it in your-"

"I think he gets it Alice! You don't need to go into detail!" Isabelle butted in.

"I was gonna say arm but okay. Whatever you want." Alice looked at me. "Now just follow us and you'll be fine."

I just nodded and did as she suggested, quickly avoiding any physical contact with Bubba.

Inside of the house made me want the number to this guy's interior-decorator. There were multi-colored lights attached to the ceiling shone brightly in the dark room and tables covered in pizza, cups, and a bowls filled with drinks that would be illegal for fifteen-year-olds. This ... I ... I think I've fallen in love.

"Okay, Isabelle just ditched us, so I'm gonna go somewhere else and you just go and . . . roam." Alice said, walking off.

"But-!" I tried to protest. It was too late. She had already run off as well.

I made my way through the crowd and eventually reached a deserted part of the room. Of course there was a couple making out in the shadows but it was close enough.

"Hey,"

I looked over to my left to see a guy in dark wash baggy jeans and a black Guns 'N' Roses t-shirt a couple feet way. He had shaggy black hair that reflected the colored lights.

"Hey your face." I replied. "What do you want?"

"I just saw you over here looking bored. And alone." he said, stopping about five inches away from me.

"Sorry. I'm not a cougar."

"Ah, an older babe."

"Ah, a younger man-whore. You must be Ritchie, you filthy psychopath."

"Um, no. I'm Greyson Thatch. I may not be rich but I've been called a babe-magnet. And since you're being being a sarcastic chick I'm guessing that you're the infamous Alice."

"Wrong. I'm her friend. Her seventeen-year-old friend. Who's definitely not affected by your so-called babe-magnetism. Apparently you must be a unic." I told him.

"I promise you, I'm not a unic. But you know, I would like to get to know Alice's seventeen-year-old friend better. Better than any other guy."

I let out a laugh. "Too late. Because her seventeen-year-old friend has a boyfriend."

"And where is this boyfriend?"

I hesitated before saying, "He couldn't be here."

"Then what's the big deal? It's not like he's gonna be here anytime soon."

I almost snapped but I stopped when I looked at his eyes. They were red. A familiar red.

"I ... I have to go." I muttered walking back to the depths of the crowd.

"Where ya going?" he yelled after me.

_Away from you_, I thought trying to find Alice and Isabelle.

Luckily I found Isabelle with a drink in her hand laughing with a bunch of other people. I didn't pay attention to who.

"Isabelle!" I yelled, running up to her.

"Huh? What?" she asked, distracted.

"Isabelle, where's Alice?"

"I-I don't know. I thought she was with you. That was the last time I saw her."

I kicked a nearby guy out of his chair with my foot and stood on it, scanning the heads of the mass of people.

"I don't see her." I said, freaking out.

"What's going on?" Isabelle questioned.

A phone suddenly started blaring 'Billionaire' by Travis Mcoy. Isabelle reached into her bag and pulled out her iPhone.

"It's Alice. Maybe she's looking for us too?" Isabelle says, answering it. "Oh wait, it's a picture message."

Her eyes widened when she hit the 'open' button.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

She handed me the phone. I grabbed it and my heart skipped a beat. "Oh God." I whispered.

It was a picture of Alice tied up to a wall with chains, with scratches all over her and a certain metal hand holding her head up. The guy was smirking into the phone with the words, "24 hours" typed at the bottom.

Darkar.

A scream suddenly echoed through the room. Everyone froze and the music stopped. In front of the doorway, was Darkar himself. And he was looking straight at me with the same smirk from the photo.

"Wish you had your Prince Charming now, dont'cha?" Darkar asked, in the exact voice of Greyson Thatch.

* * *

_So, what up? I'm gonna update soon again hopefully. I got this done just in time with a couple more minutes to spare before going to bed. Thank House M.D. for thie sarcasm in this because House is my sarcastic idol. Please review and I'll see you later._

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_


	9. When I'm Gone

******THIS IS FRICKIN' IMPORTANT NEWS!** In the last chapter I had a couple of the (-) things in it. And I have links to the dresses on my profile but I don't have Isabelle's because I couldn't find a dress that looked like it. Sorry. But anywhoo, on with the chapter!

******

* * *

**

Run. That was the first idea to enter my brain when I saw him. But knowing that he had Alice was the only thing taht kept me in place.

"Where's Alice?" I said to him through clenched teeth.

"I asked you a question first." he replied, -his voice back to normal- grinning. Malice and triumph was written all over his metal face.

"Where's Alice?" I yelled. A burning sensation succumbed my left hand and I knew that my anger was overpowering -activating my Dragon Fire.

"I'm giving you 24 hours, _princess_." Darkar said my title as if it were a fly-infested cadaver. "I made that clear. But, if necessary, I will make it clearer for your well-being."

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Isabelle turn pale and freeze up. I shifted my gaze back to Darkar. He wasn't looking at my anymore. Instead, he was staring straight past me, right at Isabelle.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I said, growling. The fire building up in my hand was heating up by second.

"Why would I?" he replied. "I've already got one. But I guess she would jsut add on to the greatness of the plan."

"Greatness? Is that what you call this?"

Darkar ignored me and continued. "I think I know just thing now that would get my brother's attention to what he's actually dealing with."

Isabelle gasped. The only thing that made a sound throughout the silent room. "You're gonna steal Rufus?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead. "Isabelle," I told her annoyed, "forget the frickin' dog and hush. 'Kay?"

"Well then. Sorry for caring."

"Yeah. You should be. But now," another ball of fire exploded from my other hand, "let's go kick some metal butt."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, certain people can be hurt to a severe measure . . . accidentally." Darkar spoke the last word with an evil that would've made Hell itself cry out in pain.

You could hear my heavy, angry breathing fill the silence and my nostrils flared. If you couldn't already tell, I was pretty peeved off.

"You know the other payment, Bloom. It's such a simple price. Of course, my brother's heart may cerainly be crushed in the process -which makes it all the more better-, but it saves your darling Alice from extinction for _you_ as her replacement."

I put my hands on my hips after extinguishing the flames. "Actually, no, I didn't know you were talking about me. I thought we were still talking about Isabelle sacrificing herself for Alice."

Isabelle gave me a look of disbelief.

"Why do you look so surprised?" I asked her. "I mean, really?"

"Actually, I'm not half as surprised as I seem." she replied, crossing her arms.

"I"m running out of patience." Darkar interrupted, taking a step forward. "Make your choice _now_."

"Well, geez, I'm under pressure now." I muttered.

I only said that to stall though. I already made up my mind. All I had to do was say my final answer. All I had to do was say my dark decision.

"Mom," Isabelle whispered, with tears of fear in her eyes, "don't go. We just got you back."

I sighed and looked over my shoulder at her. "Isabelle . . . I'm sorry. But I have to go."

Reluctantly I walked forward and stopped in front of Darkar.

"Good choice." he smirked.

"Show me Alice first." I said almost immediately.

Darkar grimaced but luckily agreed. After making our way through the thick crowds outside that wanted to see what was going on inside, we reached a portal, which he made me walk into first to make sure that I was actually keeping my promise.

After exiting the portal, I was inside a dark room with barely any lights on the dark, wet walls.

"Where is this place?" I muttered, hugging myself from the cold.

I never got my answer. Instead, Darkar closed the portal and brushed past me, into the surrounding darkness.

"Hello!" I shouted after him. "Did you forget something? I didn't come here for nothing!"

No answer.

"What? A-Are you gonna send some man-eating killer giraffe after me or something as a sneak attack?"

But after I said that more lights came on and I blinked rapidly against them. But what I saw afterwards made me freeze up. I couldn't move an inch. The sight of seeing you're flesh and blood after she's been tortured is heart-wrenching. Painful even. It feels like you're being murdered . . . repeatedly. I almost thought she was dead by how still she was tied up to the wall.

My hands had to stifle the terrified scream that came from my mouth as I was forced to watch Darkar plunge his skeletal, sharp finger through Alice's shoulder. The sound of her scream would've drowned mine out completely.

"No!" I yelled, throwing my hands down to my sides. "Darkar, stop please!"

"Then you do as I ay or else, I pull the plug on your precious daughter." he threatened, twisting the finger. Another scream came from Alice. I winced and let out a low whine.

Slowly and groggily, Alice lifted her head to look at me. Tears were spilling down her face madly.

"Mommy . . ." she whispered in a tone of pain and pleading. (A/N: I'm sorry but that sentence makes me tear up every time.)

My eyes watered in frustration.

"Okay! I'll do it!" I shouted as I saw him about to twist his finger even deeper than before. "What do you want me to do?"

A smirk of triumph overed his armored face. "You made the right choice once again."

He jerked his bony finger out of Alice -who let out a yelp- and tossed me an object. I caught it just before it hit the floor. I looked at it and saw that it was a cell phone.

"It's simple, call your precious fiancé and bring him here. If you don't . . ." he continued, tilting Alice's head up with his fingertips. "I think we all know what will happen after that."

My heart stopped for a second before returning to its cycle when I saw Alice's face. Her eyes; they were barely open. My little girl was dying.

Even with my hands shaking, I managed to flip open the cell phone that Darkar gave me and punch in his brother's number quickly.

"What?" a voice said sleepily from the other line.

"Baltor," I replied choking on tears.

"Bloom!" He sounded one-hundred percent more awake that time. "Where are you and the girls? It's two in the morning for crying out loud!"

"Baltor!" I cried as the tears finally released themselves. I was almost dead certain that he could hear my sobs. (A/N: I know this is really random, but I just hate that word -sobs. I don't know why but I just do.)

"What's wrong?"

"It's Alice,"

"What happened to Alice? Where's Isabelle?"

"Isabelle's at the party still. We're-"

Darkar tore the phone away from me suddenly and took a firm grip on my arm.

"Hello brother," Darkar spoke into the phone. His voice dripped with pride and malice.

"Darkar!" I could hear Baltor yell from the receiver. You see when this guy is angry and you're talking to him on the phone then you can hear him all the way in a completely different room. . . . On a different level of the house.

"Brother I suggest you keep your temper restrained." Darkar commented. "Two lives are depending on it. Isn't that right Bloom?"

I didn't reply. I was too busy struggling to push off his grasp on my extremity.

"I would ask your daughter but she's not exactly in the best position to speak." he told Baltor with an evil grin.

"You keep you filthy hands off my girls!" Baltor yelled. Oh, I feel special now!

"I have a question for you. If you had to choose one of your 'girls' as you call them, which one would it be? Your daughter is on the brink of death as we speak; and your lovely little girlfriend won't exactly be much of anything once I get finished with her."

"I won't have to because I'm coming to fight you -thing thing you want." A glimmer of hope filled me after hearing those words.

"You won't be able to reach them in time brother. I have guards surrounding your manor and minions trying to break in right now."

My glimmer of hope was immediately squished by an over-sized version of my older sister's cowboy boot after that. Baltor wouldn't make it. He would be too busy just trying to fight his way to the front gate. Alice and I were going to die.

"Would you like to anything before your execution, Bloom?" Darkar said, shoving the phone to my ear.

"Bloom?" (A/N: Hold on, I'm about to cry. Just hold on. *walks off* . . . (three minutes later) *comes back* Okay now. Let's do this thingy.) I hear Baltor ask quietly. I could just barely make out the sound of his own tears. That was the first time I had ever heard him really cry. Just the sound of it made my eyes start to tear up as well. (I felt privileged to actually hear him do that before I died so I could reminisce that memory when I'm gone.)

"Baltor . . . I love you. You have no idea how much." I whispered. (A/N: Ohmigosh this is so frickin' touching. I'm gonna make myself cry even more! And I don't usually cry a lot.)

"I love you too, baby. And if you ever get the chance to, tell Alice the same thing if I don't come. I want _you _to -not Darkar. _You_. And I want you to stay strong through this okay? I'm going to be there."

Darkar burst out laughing and took the phone. "You fool! You're a fool, brother. Only luck could you here in time. But by then you'd be seeing your love be disembodied with my bare hands. I'm going to video tape it just for you."

I rolled. "Lovely," I muttered as a few more tears fell.

"You won't be able to take a step away from where you are now." Baltor said, his voice sounding normal again.

"Ha! How is that so?" Darkar replied.

Something made a loud snapping noise in the black shadows. A dead ringing came from the phone that Darkar held. The sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer echoed through the place.

"Because I'm already here." Baltor smirked as he emerged from the shadows.

* * *

_Me/Bloom: Ohmigod! Thank you! *glomps Baltor*  
Baltor: Will you get off? It wasn't that bad.  
Me/Bloom: He was gonna frickin' disembody me. That's bad in my book. Because it IS my book. And actually y'all readers are pretty lucky because in the notebook there was more detail on what Darkar was going to do to me. I just spared you people.  
Alice: You didn't spare my shoulder!  
Me/Bloom: Hey, you healed. You're fine.  
Alice: You mean- you're heal_ing_. My shoulder is still bandaged.  
Me/Bloom: I don't really care at the moment. But viewers slash readers. please review! If I had a frickin' dollar-fifty for every time I said that I'd be effing rich._

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_


	10. Lost

_So sorry for the long update, but I'm almost positive that the ending of this chapter will make up for the wait. I'm pretty sure that you Sparxshippers will thank me for the ending too. _

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 10

Before anything else could be done, a large Dragon Energy thing -wave, my bad- sent Darkar flying as Baltor made it collide with him.

"I thought that I woudl've got _somewhat _of a challenge out of you, Darkar." Baltor commented, crossing his arms.

"Baltor!" I cried, running towards him.

His dark expression was replaced by one of relief when he saw me. When I reached him, he held me close and buried his face in my hair.

"Next time, I think we'll _both _by going to a party if this ever happens again. Okay?" Baltor said.

"Okay," I quickly agreed.

"That's my girl," he laughed, kissing my forehead.

"Um, hello? I'm still over here." a weak voice muttered from across the room.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, turning towards her. "Ohmigod, I almost forgot about you there for a second."

"Well great, I feel loved."

"Hey, you should be happy that I even noticed you."

"And I wouldn't exactly count me out just yet." Darkarinterrupted, stepping back into view.

"Aw, why?" I complained.

A black fiery beam suddenly erupted (A/N: Oh yeah! I actually used awesome descriptive words! Moo-yah!) from Darkar's hand and I surprisingly blocked it unexpectedly.

"Oh wow." I murmured, mesmerized that I could still do that after the amount of time that I hadn't used magic. I mean, yeah, I created two fireballs at the party but I didn't actually use them. This was an accomplishment for me.

"You can still do that?" Baltor asked. "For a second there, I thought you didn't have powers anymore."

"Me too!"

Darkarfired again and it took me off guard. I need to stop getting distracted too easily. I instantly flew across the room and landed right in front of where Alice was hanging.

"Wow. You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings." she commented in a scratchy voice.

"Oh shut up."

"Make me. Now get me out of here."

I looked over my shoulder to see Baltor fighting off Darkar roughly. It seemed that he was doing fine . . .

"You owe me big time." I growled, trying to undo the chains around her wrists first.

"I'm your daughter, my awesome presence should be enough for you." Alice said.

"Ha. Not anymore." I then cursed under my breath at a sudden pain through my finger. I looked at my hand and gasped.

"What?"

"I broke my nail!" I exclaimed, examining the injury carefully. "Oh, you _definitely_ owe me big time!"

"Get over yourself and hurry up!"

"Fine! But I'm sorry if these _thick metal chains_ can't be broken."

"That's why you have the Dragon Fire, Mom!" Alice pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I'm still reminding myself that I have that." I said, burning the metal chains off with a thin line of fire that sprouted from my finger.

Whenever all the chains were melted away, Alice fell on top of me since she didn't have any strength left in her. I just barely caught her and stood up.

"'Scuse you!" I huffed, trying to catch my breath. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"Well I'm so sorry if I can't stand up right!"

"Yeah, I know you're sorry." I leaned her up against the wall and crossed my arms. "And I'm not even gonna bother asking you if you're okay because you're obviously not."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're possibly faking your pain since you're back to your normal self already."

She was about to say something but Baltor interrupted her by yelling out my name.

"Oh what now?" I exclaimed, pivoting towards him. What I didn't know was that he was standing right behind me so I smacked into his chest. I yelped and took a step back.

"There's a door on the far left of this room. Go there. Isabelle'll be there waiting -she knows the way out." he said, before muttering a spell that made Alice disappear somewhere. Probably to where Isabelle was.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just go."

I shook my head. "No. No, I-I'm not leaving you here!"

He gripped my upper arms and looked deep into my eyes. "Bloom, I really don't want to have to do what I'm going to have to do if you don't cooperate now. I know you're stubborn but this is too risky for you."

"I don't care! If you die, I die. I'm making that clear right now."

Baltor cursed under his breath and gave me a quick but passionate kiss. "I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear and putting his arms around me.

"For what?"

A strange rushing sound suddenly filled the room. It seemed like a familiar noise but I couldn't place it. I never heard his answer because the room was automatically closed in with water. Of course. Out of all the things he could've used to get me out of the room, he floods me out. Just great.

The rush of water tore me away from Baltor and I can barely remember the rest. All I could reminisce was that I was quickly running out of air and I was being flushed out of the room too fast to even be aware of my surrounds of where I was. I thrashed in the water but nothing stopped it. Was he trying to kill me or something? I mean, really, if you're trying to save the person you love, shouldn't you be getting them out of the room instead of drowning them? Am I not making any sense or what?

I was in desperate need for air and I didn't know how long I had been under the water. It seemed that every time that I even hopelessly tried to kick towards the surface, I was just making a pointless effort. I was becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen and black spots filled my vision. I was dying. _Was_ I dying? I've been in many near-death experiences, but I never almost-died by drowning. (And the time I almost drowned on Tides doesn't count because I was unconscious then.)

My extremities ached from the work of trying to reach any sign of air. The fact that nothing was there to help me wasn't the best sign either. I decided that there was no point in searching anymore, so I stopped everything. Water consumed me and I just floated there, motionless, waiting for death to sweep me up.

Water then rushed past me, but I was too tired to notice. But suddenly I was pulled out of the water and onto a hard, rough surface. Air engulfed my lungs and I coughed up water. I shakily got up onto my hands and knees and tried to regain my balance as the feeling of oxygen came back to my brain. Which was sorta painful in a way. I felt a headache quickly coming on. I also felt as if I were going to throw up.

"See, I told you she was fine." I heard a laid-back voice say. Alice?

"Oh could stop your gloating for like, a minute Alice? Seriously, you have no heart." Isabelle?

"Both of you, shut up." . . . Baltor. Oh, I have a couple words for him right now.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Baltor kneeling in front of me with a worried look on his face.

"Bloom?" he said, wiping a few strands of wet, stray hair out of my eyes.

I just stared at him, trying to decide whether I should claw his eyes out or throw my ams around him.

"I'm telling you all, she's fine. Let her sleep and she'll wake up good as new." Alice said, crossing her arms. She was still beat up pretty bad, but she was leaning up against a brick wall.

"Whenever you become a mother Alice, I predict that your children will more than likely die. Or kill themselves." Isabelle replied, brushing off a few pieces of grass from her dress.

"Hey, who said anythingabout me becoming a mom? I don't want kids. They annoy me. I'd kill myself before they commit suicide."

Baltor rolled his eyes and slowly stood me up onto my wobbly legs. My high heels had disappeared in the floodingso that was probably a good thing since I was the definition of 'accident prone.' Once I had somewhat regained my composure I took a step back and looked up into Baltor's gold eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." he said, running his fingers through my hair. "It was the only thing I could think of at the time."

I punched him in the chest and stomped my bare foot. "Damn you!" (A/N: First time I've used that word in a story. It was necessary anyway.)

"Told ya she was fine." Alice muttered.

"Was that really necessary?" Baltorasked, wincing from the blow.

"Yes. Yes, it was. You know I can't swim! Did the incident on Tides not teach you that!" I yelled.

From my peripheral vision I could see that we were under a bridge on one of its supports that was surrounded by water. The city of Magix was just visible from where we were standing. It was dawn. Possibly right before it since it was still dark out by slightly lightening at the horizon.

"Look, I'm sorry for like the fiftieth time." he aplogized again while I took my ponytail holder out and shook my hair out. Water flung everywhere and my wet bangs hung in my eyes. "But trust me, I think I have something that might just make you forgive me."

"Oh really? What? Because you know, a towel would be nice."

"Please don't start Alice-ing now Mom." Isabelle said, throwing me a towel. "It's a really bad habit to receive."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Alice asked, lazily almost not even knowing that her sister just insulted her.

"Alice, Isabelle, could you two just shut up and go home?" Baltor said, shooing them away with his hand.

"Well don't I feel loved today!" Alice shouted.

"Hey, idiot!" Isabelle said, before whispering something in her ear.

Her eyes widened. "OH! He's doing that _now_? Why didn't anybody tell me that?"

"You were sitting right there when we were talking about it! Geez!"

Isabelle snapped her fingers and the two of them were transported away from the scene.

I was still steaming, but I had somewhat calmed down. My heart rate had slowed down to a regular beat but I was trying to get my anger to lessen. "Now, what's this thing that's supposed to make me forgive you?"

"Answer this question: do you love me? Or are you still too peeved to answer that?" he asked, lightly pulling me against him and putting his hands on my waist.

I shook my head. "Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I? Wait, is this a trick question?" I asked, laying my hands on his chest.

"How much do you love me?"

"If you're asking me if I want another kid then I'mma kick you right in the nuts without regret."

"No. Just answer the question."

"Okay, I really, really love you. Why are asking me these things?" I felt one of his hands leave my waist but come back with something inside his hand.

Baltor took both my hands in his but I still couldn't see the object he was holding.

"What's your middle name again?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Why do you want to know my middle name? I thought I already told you my middle name yesterday whenever we were talking in your room?"

"I just need a reminder. And what we did was _definitely_ not talking."

"Oh shut up. But fine, my middle name is Alessandra. It's too long for my liking but yeah, it's sorta permanent unless I get a name change which I don't feel like taking the time to do."

"Now was that so hard?"

". . . No." I murmured, raising an eyebrow. What was going on with this guy? "Are you okay? You don't seem like . . . Baltor. It's creepy."

He laughed and stared into my eyes like last time. The anger that was inside me completely melted away when he did this.

Baltor let go of my hands and got down on his knee. My heart stopped when I finally saw what was in his hand -a black velvet covered box. (A/N: I'm sorry. I'm getting excited with this! :DD I need to calm down.) I covered my gaping mouth with my hand and I felt tears fill my eyes. Baltor opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a black diamond embedded in it surrounded with white silk.

"We were never officially married the last time and that one was forced. But, with all that's happened I want to make it up to you. I love you. Bloom Alessandra Sparx, will you marry me?" Baltor asked.

I was silent. I was in too much awe to even breathe.

"I . . . I'm not really sure how to react." I said, with a laugh.

He shrugged. "You could just say yes."

I started nodding my head. "Yes." I said. "Yes, I'll marry you."

". . . Great!" He took the ring out its case, carefully placing it on my finger.

Whenever he stood up I jumped on him, throwing my arms around his neck. Tears of happiness fell down my face. I wasn't lost anymore.

* * *

_If you nearly screamed at the end of this chapter, pump your fist in the air because I sure as heck did! Yeah! Well, y'all know the routine, please review. I'll try to update ASAP and sadly, our story will soon close to an end. So sad if you only knew the ending._

_§SpArXsHiPpInG4EvEr§  
Bloom_


	11. Quiet

_So sorry for the long update, but I'm almost positive that the ending of this chapter will make up for the wait. I'm pretty sure that you Sparxshippers will thank me for the ending too. I personally like this chapter because you get, like, almost every single main character of Winx Club in this chapter, so it's really cool with all the epicness in my opinion. _

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 11

When we finally decided to go back home, we saw Alice sitting on the couch with Isabelle trying and failing to bandage her shoulder wound. Cuss words were coming out of Alice's mouth like a quick recall member.

We ushered Isabelle away and magically bandaged Alice's wound. She exploded on Isabelle, yelling about why she hadn't done that in the first place. Baltor was able to restrain her just in time so she wouldn't make her shoulder any worse.

Weeks passed by quickly without a single sign of Darkar, which made Baltor obsessed with wanting to know why. I told him that he was just overreacting and that Darkar was probably out somewhere sucking the life out of a possum (A/N: Thank you paddfoott for giving me this idea because you kept talking about possums Tuesday morning at school! :D). Of course he disagreed -like always- and went back to obsessing. He is _so_ uptight and serious these days that it's sorta freaky.

"Question!" I exclaimed a month from the incident, leaning over the back of the arm chair Baltor was sitting in. So far, the place had been pretty quiet. Nothing bad had been happening -like I said- but this morning there were other things in store. I couldn't tell him though, he'd freak. And with all the other stressful stuff he was under right now, Baltor would probably have a mental breakdown.

"What?" he asked, his face blank and voice held no emotion.

I put my hand in fronto f his face and waved it willdly. "Hello! You didn't give me this ring just because it's freaking pretty. I mean it really is pretty, but that's not the point right now. When is this marr-i-age (mare-e-aj like, how Jack Sparrow says it in the second POTC movie) gonna happen? Me's getting anxious!" (A/N: That last sentence does not have any mistakes, that's literally how it's supposed to be.)

He lightly pushed my hand away and stood up, walking away.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" I shouted, stomping my foot.

He ignored me.

Since I was short-tempered (What, you couldn't tell?), I did the first thing that came to mind. I quickly took off my Converse that read "Team Jacob, bitch!" (A/N: I'm sorry, I just love that quote. I find it hilarious.) in cursive and quietly ran at him. I launched myself off the floor and yelped at the sudden impact of me hitting his back. I latched my arms around his neck, sending us both tumbling to the floor.

I positioned myself over him and stared down at him. "Answer. My. Question. Now," I ordered, setting my jaw.

Baltor sighed and pushed me off of him. He sat up and pulled me back against him. I rested my head on his chest and I felt his fingers delicately brush through my ponytail.

"Don't you think I would answer your question if I had that answer?" Baltor replied.

I shrugged. "It's sort of hard to tell nowadays. It's been a month."

"Are you really that eager to get married?"

I gripped a fistful of his jacket and buried my face in his chest. "I just don't want to lose you again."

Baltor put a hand on the back of my head, and lay his head on top of it. "You aren't going to lose me again. Okay?"

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes but I strained to make them disappear. I nodded my head.

"Could you promise me something else too?" I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What else?" he said, pushing me back a little so he was looking me in the eye.

I took a deep breath. ". . . Could this marriage be real this time?"

Baltor looked at me strangely. "What are you talking about?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You don't remember? You forced me to 'marry' you that one time. Does that ring any bells? You mentioned it whenever you proposed so don't act like you don't know."

"Well how do you know that wasn't real?"

"Because you wouldn't have asked me twice. I know you by now, and you're too cheap to actually buy two engagement rings, so the first one had to obviously been fake. I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not. But you're smarter and more observant than I thought you were." he said, giving me a quick kiss.

He broke the kiss but I went in to kiss him again. He was startled at first but he responded, kissing me back. He leaned back onto the floor so that I was on top of him and I felt his hand start tangling in my hair. Sure, I just figured out the _thing_ this morning, but hey, I can still have my fun if I want to.

"You know," Baltor whispered in my ear, breaking the perfect kiss, "Alice and Isabelle are gone."

"No, we're not." a certain auburn-haired teenager said, walking into the room and slumping down onto the couch. Isabelle followed in Alice's steps and lay beside her lazily. "Seriously, you all are worse than the other kids at school." she continued, massaging the bridge of her nose. "I've seen more sexual content come from y'all than from the pregnant teens in the whole school! That's pretty sad 'cause there's a lot of those."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "You two never let us have any fun!" I complained, crossing my arms.

"Just how it should be." Alice said, crossing her arms as well.

"And since when did _you_ become the adult?" Baltor asked, standing up as well and looping his arms around my waist.

"Since now."

"As much as I would love to stand here and continue to fight with you all, I need to talk to _you_ and you only alone." I said, tilting my head back to look at Baltor.

"Why, so you two can continue your floor-action?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow peeved.

"No, it's really important."

"Then it's fine. We're all family. You can talk. It's not like we're gonna listen anyway."

I ran a hand through my hair, my stress level rising. "You know what, I'm gonna go out for a while." I said, walking towards the front door.

"Bloom, we can talk, just ignore Alice. I do it all the time." Baltor told me, trailing after me.

"It's true." she agreed. "He really does."

I slightly shook my head and quickly slipped my shoes back on before heading back to the door. "I just need some space right now." I whispered, closing the door behind me. Baltor didn't come out after me.

I kept walking. I didn't know why, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to get in the car and drive off somewhere, I just wanted to walk. Usually I'd be too lazy to walk, but I just wasn't thinking straight today.

Whenever I actually looked at my surroundings, I saw that I had somehow entered Magix City. Cars zoomed past me as I continued walking down the busy sidewalks. I stopped outside a nearby restaurant-café-thing (I wasn't really for sure what it was) and plopped down into one of the empty chairs, holding my head in my hands.

I heard a scraping noise in front of me, but ignored it.

"Need a shoulder to cry on?"

I jerked my head up to see a certain blonde-haired man sitting across from me, smirking.

"You know, I'm glad that it's you because if it wasn't I was going to feel like a very big idiot." Sky laughed, leaning forward on his elbows that were laying on the table.

I stared at him.

"So . . ." he trailed off, trying to start a conversation. And might I add, he was failing miserably.

I still stared at him blankly.

"I heard that you hadn't been coming to work for the past two months, so I decided to come look for you." Sky explained. "And look what I find. You're sitting right outside the restaurant."

Confused, I checked to make sure. I looked over my shoulder to see that I really was outside the fateful Italian diner. I slinked back into my original position.

"So where have you been? Someone said that they thought they saw you at a party. Actually they mentioned that they saw _two_ of you." Sky continued.

"That's nice." I finally spoke to him, leaning back in the metal chair. "But why do you even care?"

"Don't act like you don't know," he replied, scooting his chair too close to mine. I pushed his seat back a little but he quickly was back next to me. "We went over this the last time we saw each other. Don't you remember?"

"Sadly." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Aw, come on Bloom, don't be like that."

"Why not?"

"Because, you know why."

"Well I personally couldn't care less."

"I know that."

"Then stop talking about it!" I stood up from my chair, annoyed for some reason. "Now, I have to go. Don't even _think _about following me, you stalker."

I turned around to walk off but he grabbed my arm and spun me back towards him.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I did anything to you that I didn't know about. Please, if I did anything, tell me what's going on." Sky pleaded.

"What happens in my life shouldn't concern you." I growled, trying to jerk my arm from his grasp.

"Well it does, because I care about you, Bloom. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because I'm engaged!"

His arm fell to his side suddenly. Realizing what I just said, I covered my mouth in shock.

"Oops." I whispered, biting my lip. "That wasn't supposed to come out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said after a minute of silence between us.

"Because, we were over. We didn't talk and truthfully, I couldn't talk to you. I was out in the world mourning and you were going to be king. It wouldn't have worked anyway."

"Who is he?"

"Huh?"

"Your 'fiancé'; who is it?" he asked, his fist clenched.

"No one that you would know." Lie. He _did_ know who it was. He just wouldn't be able to guess it right.

"Tell me."

"No!"

He grabbed me by the arm roughly and dragged me into a nearby alley. I tried to shove his hand off but it was a hopeless attempt.

"Sky, get off me!" I shouted, still trying to remove his grip. "If you don't get off me I swear I'm gonna scream 'Rape!'!"

He backed me up against one of the brick walls of the alley and got an inch away from my face. "Bloom, tell me who it is."

"Oh, so now you're gonna act all authoritative because you're a king now? You were always a little self-absorbed." I said. "Now, could you back up some? You're turning me into a claustrophobic."

"Not until you tell me."

"I don't have to tell you!"

"I have the right to know who you left me for!"

"No, you don't. I'm sorry if that hasn't gotten through your thick skull Sky, but I have a life that I have to get back to." I told him, pushing on his chest. He stumbled back and I started walking out of the alley.

"Bloom, get back here!" Sky yelled.

I pivoted on my heel and looked back at him with a look of disbelief on my face. "You can't just order me around Sky. I don't have to listen to you. So goodbye Sky." I turned around but ran into somebody.

"Whoa. Dude. Watch where you're going." I told the person.

I looked up at the person and I immediately untensed. Even with dark jeans, a white t-shirt, a shorter version of his jacket, and a pair of black shades with his hair tied up in a ponytail, I could still recognize him anywhere.

I threw my arms around him and sighed. "MY SAVIOR!" I shouted, kicking my leg up behind me.

Baltor wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"So this is your so-called fiancé?" I heard Sky ask, clearly seeming peeved.

"Can we just go?" I whispered to Baltor, looking up at him.

He merely nodded. I saw him send a glare to Sky before leading me out of the alley.

"What you don't have the guts to say his name to me?" Sky questioned.

Without turning around, I put my arms around Baltor after flicking Sky off. A huge weight suddenly lifted off my shoulders after I did that.

Baltor and I were silent as we walked down the blocks. For a second, I even wondered if he was mad at me for storming out. Or for seeing me with Sky.

"Are you mad?" I got the gut to ask.

He gave me a confused look. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. You just saw me in an alley with my ex. Usually a guy -especially a fiancé- would be ticked off or even a little suspiscious."

"Bloom, I saw you flick the guy off. I'm pretty sure you two weren't doing anything."

I watched the ground fly past as we walked. I was on the verge of finally telling him the reason why I left the house, but then I was also on the verge of not telling him.

I guess Baltor could guess that. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I don't know." I muttered.

He sighed and sat me down on a bench outside some store. I wasn't sure which one, but I didn't really care. Baltor knelt down in front of me and raised the shades onto the top of hs head.

"Come on. Just spit it out. You know you'll feel a lot better if you do." Baltor said, taking my hands in his.

I sighed. "I just don't want you to flip out." I told him, running my black-tipped fingernail across my skinny jeans.

"Why would I flip out?"

"Because . . ."

It was his turn to sigh. "Do I have to go and do some serious convincing?"

"No. It's just . . ."

"Bloom, just say it. It's fine. I promise you I won't freak out and go into some storming rampage."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. ". . . Baltor, I'm pregnant." I answered slowly.

The only thing that made a noise was the busy traffic of the city. I opened my eyes and saw Baltor's blank face.

"Baltor . . .?" I questioned.

He suddenly swooped me up in his arms, twirling me around laughing. (I was actually surprised that no one was even paying attention to us.) I was surprised by the out of nowhere reaction. When my feet finally touched the ground again, I tried to regain my balance.

"Dude, calm down!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arms for support from my dizziness. "I need to be able to stand up sometime." I continued, fiddling with my fingers.

He never responded. The only thing he did was cup my face and kiss me. I could feel my knees about to buckle, so I grabbed a hold onto his shoulders to steady myself.

"Bloom?" I heard a voice ask in shock.

We broke the kiss and turned to see who was there. My face fell in disbelief. This was _not _really happening, was it?

They looked older -different. But they still had the same distinct features as they did when I last saw them -the last day of graduation. The Winx girls.

"Is that really you?" Flora continued, inspecting me.

"Am I dreaming or did I seriously just see you kiss Baltor?" Stella asked, looking from me to Baltor.

Roxy punched her arm.

Apparently they all still had the same attitudes.

"It's impossible!" Tecna exclaimed. "How are you . . . ?"

"It can't be Bloom." Musa added in. "She's not old enough."

"Thanks Musa, now you make me feel really good about my age." Stella snapped at her. "I should hit you."

I couldn't even get a word in. The pavement immediately opened up beneath our feet and I fell through the ground, plummeting into a deep darkness. I screamed at the sudden fall, but it was soon silenced as I landed on something hard. Painfully, I got up onto my hands and knees to see that I had landed on Baltor.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." I said sarcastically with an innocent smile.

He rolled his eyes and helped me up onto my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Define okay." I answered, sweeping the dirt off my black with white-polka dots camisole shirt. I gazed upward and saw that there wasn't a speck of light above us -as if we had never fallen from the streets through the sidewalk. When I saw my surroundings, it looked as if we were ... underground?

"Well, I see you two could finally make it." a malicious (A/N: I lurve that word for some reason. XD It's just so fun to say. I mean seriously, say it, it's fun: _malicious_) voice said from behind us.

We both spun around to see Darkar standing there. Out my peripheral vision I could see a snarl appear on Baltor's face.

"I heard the news. Congrats on your engagement, brother." Darkar smirked.

"Get a life, you fricked up stalker." I spoke up, giving him a disgusted once-over.

Baltor pulled me against him tightly and didn't release his grip for a single second.

"You aren't helping with this situation." he whispered in my ear.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry."

"What could you possibly want _now_ Darkar? Jealous that I can get a girl and you can't?" Baltor taunted.

I whacked his arm. "Dude, don't drag me into this!"

"Babe, you were dragged into this a _long_ time ago."

"No, brother. Instead, I want something else." Darkar replied, ignoring my and Baltor's little argument. "Something way better."

"And what would that be?" Baltor asked him.

"Satisfaction."

"Satisfaction of what?"

"Watching you two suffer. In fact, I'll take great pleasure in just watching this." Darkar threw a ball of dark red . . . whatever is in power orbs 'cuz I'm not exactly sure at the ground in front of him. As soon as the orb collided with the dirt, about twenty or so black-armored guards were standing there.

"Seize them." Darkar said carelessly.

And that's exactly what they did.

Ten guards attacked each of us and started tearing us apart.

"Whoa! When did I sign up for _this_!" I yelled, struggling against their rough grip and trying to use my magic to throw them off of me.

The guards started to drag me across the room, but I tried to resist. I thrashed wildly as their hands grabbed me by my extremities (A/N: Ooh, big word. lol).

I heard Baltor call out my name and I turned my head to look at him. (A/N: I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna cry.) He was trying desperately to reach me. A sudden adrenaline rush coursed through me and my powers activated out of nowhere, consuming me in fire and the guards were tossed like ragdolls across the area.

I ran towards Baltor after the fire disappeared but more guards grabbed me and tears stung my eyes in frustration. I was so close. I was only three feet away.

Baltor yelled my name again and I saw him stretch his arm out towards me. I tried to reach out for him with my free arm. Our fingers were almost brushing against each other.

I was suddenly jerked backwards and everything went quiet. Baltor was gone and I went mad. My powers went out of control and fire shot out of my hands like a crazy person. The guards still went out me -their armor fire-proof unfortuantely.

Darkar -who was standing by and laughing at the whole ordeal- strode over and pulled out some sort of syringe. He knelt down over me and pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"I hope you know that I'm definitely going to enjoy this." he said. He stuck the needle into the crook my arm and I cried out in pain at the burning it gave off.

My sight went fuzzy and I suddenly felt heavy. Everything slowly went to black and the last word I remember saying was, "Baltor."

* * *

_There. Done. Finally. Only 2 more chapters to go! DD: I'm so going to miss this story, but there's gonna be a surprise after the last chapter. I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow hopefully because I want to finish this story by Halloween. Because I have special plans that day that are gonna be super effing special. Also, I want to thank all the reviewers right now, and I'm sorry for what's to come in the next chapter. I really am. I literally have to hold back from crying every time I read over the rough draft. But, yeah, please review, even you non-Fan-Fiction members, because I accept anonymous reviews. I'll see y'all hopefully tomorrow, so byez~!_

_§SpArXsHiPpInG4EvEr§_

_~Bloom_


	12. Again

_This is it. The chapter that makes me cry. It seriously does. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter because for all you fans, I know more than half of you all will probably savor these last couple of chapters. So, _try_ to enjoy through your possible tears 'cuz I know I am. XD And also, to y'all's enjoyment there is a surprise other POV section in here._

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 12

My head ached. I groggily opened my eyes, but the lighting made my head hurt even worse. I couldn't tell where I was. All I saw was three white walls and a fourth wall made of glass that was straight in front of me. I reached up to run a hand through my hair, but I wasn't able to move my wrists.

Panicked, I looked upward to see my hands tied above my head and I was hanging from the wall, my feet just touching the ground. I tried to slide my hands out of the metal cuffs but they wouldn't budge. I huffed and attempted to wake up a little more.

Images and noises from before suddenly filled my head. I saw the guards, Darkar, and . . . Baltor. I couldn't really tell just yet with my blurry vision, but I wondered if he was here too.

". . . 'Sup?"

My eyes widened at the familiar voice. I turned my head to the right to see another redhead tied up the same way right next to me.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked in a scratchy voice. "And where's Isabelle?"

"What -I don't get an 'Are you okay?'? Pfft, I feel loved. But I told Isabelle to stay home because I went out to search for you and Dad like, right after he went after you." she admitted guiltily.

I sighed. "Alice, you shouldn't have come -it's too dangerous."

She shrugged. "Hey, I need a good adrenaline rush ever now and then. Besides, I didn't exactly intend on being tied up to a wall."

"Then how did youg et here?"

"Those fricked up guards-on-steroids friggin' kidnapped me! Then that armored freak of an uncle came over and started thinking that I was you!"

***_Flashback-Nerd-Time!*** - Alice's POV _(This should be interesting.)

The guards grabbed hold of my arms -their metal grip pinching my skin. I was shouting obscenities at the top of my lungs even when they stopped dragging me into the underground room. It was amazing at how fast someone (well someone_s_) can just snatch you off the sidewalk and force you down into the underground within a minute.

"Bloom, my dear, how nice of you to join the party." a dark voice said in front of me. (A/N: This is like, super-duper random but I seriously despise the saying 'my dear' the only reason why I actually said it here was because I thought that it sorta fit with Darkar's character in this story since he only calls Baltor by 'brother'. I don't know why, but he just does.)

I stopped screaming and looked to see the dude that's supposedly my uncle. I furrowed my brow.

"What?" I asked, confused."So where's your charming little fiancé?" he continued, clutching my chin in his bony hand.

I shut my eyes, trying to jerk my head away from him. "I have no idea what you are speaking about!" I yelled, peeved off.

"Don't pretend with me, Sparx!"

"My last name is Kingsley, you freak!"

"You aren't married just yet, but I don't think that'll matter in half an hour or so. Another ring on that finger of yours won't matter soon enough to anyone."

"You wanna see an effing finger? 'Cuz I'll show you one!" I told him, tearing an army away, opening my eyes and shoving my middle finger in his face.

Darkar grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye. A growl escaping his mouth.

"You brought me the wrong girl!" he exclaimed, throwing me to the side and taking out his anger on the guards.

I crawled into a corner of the room and sat in a ball, terrified. I remembered what he did to me last time and it made my shoulder throb painfully. I didn't want to experience that feeling of agony once more.

After ten minutes of watching Darkar beat the living crap out of his minions, he turned around and looked down at me, smirking evilly.

"Now," he said, stalking over to me. "What to do with _you_?

***_End of Flashback-Nerd-Time!*** -and back to Bloom's POV_

"So, what's he going to do?" I asked her.

Alice shrugged. "I have no idea."

The door suddenly burst open and Darkar strode in. "Well, isn't this a lovely mother-daughter moment? You know, I could almost swear you two were twin sisters."

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" I shouted.

"Don't worry. It was my pleasure. But now, I have a little show for you."

"Where's Baltor?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll find it jaw-dropping."

"Where's Baltor, you son of a-." My jaw did drop. Slightly. Not all the way. ... DON'T JUDGE ME!

Through the glass wall, I saw Baltor. He was kneeling down with his wrists tied down to the floor. There were cuts and scrapes all over him. My breath caught in my throat. A large wooden wall was behind him.

"I told you so." Darkar smiled wickedly. "I had fun roughing him up, using you as an advantage. To tell you the truth for once, I think I even collapsed one of his lungs."

"You sick, twisted, evil, son of a monkey's butt, little-!"

Darkar covered my mouth with his hand and got close to my face. "You can call me all that you want, but you won't be able to hurt the pleasure that will be brought as I watch you break."

He tore his hand away from me and stalked out of the room. Silence filled the room.

"Mom?" a small voice breathed.

I looked to my right to see Alice quivering in fear. Tears were spilling down her pale face rapidly.

"Are we . . . ?" she continued in barely a whisper.

I slowly nodded, choking on my tears as well. I couldn't lie to her when she was going to be forced to see it anyway.

A look of terror spread across her face and you could just see her shaking her head.

"Dad!" she cried out, staring at the glass wall in front of us. "No!"

"Alice!" I said, . "Alice, honey, listen to me. I need you to listen to me okay?"

She brought her gaze over to meet mine and the fear-stricken expression almost made me flinch.

"Alice, I need you to be brave. Your Dad and I need you to pull it together. I need you to be the calm one here because when that happens I will more than likely lost it. And I don't know when _I'll_ be able to pull it together. Do you understand me?" I explained.

She was silent except for her shaky breathing.

"Alice, do you understand me?" I repeated, through clenched teeth.

She quickly nodded.

"Okay," I muttered, hugging her.

A loud creaking sound filled the silence and we both turned simultaneously to the wall. The wooden wall behind where Baltor was chained and kneeling started to change color –darken. And through the cracks of the wood, water slowly trickled out into the small holding room he was in.

My heart skipped a beat. An uncontrollable shake consumed me.

There Baltor was down on his knees, trying to find air to breathe again with his collapsed lung and only the surrender that Darkar offered would help him now. But he wouldn't surrender since it would harm the rest of us. And the flood gate behind him is breaking and pouring out more quickly than before.

I tried to burn a line through the thick chains on my wrists, but apparently they were magic-proof. I attempted to shove them off again but it was a lost cause. I was at a powerless state as I was forced to watch my fiancé die a slow death.

But suddenly the shackles disappeared and retracted into the walls they were concealed in before (Baltor's too). Alice was in too much fear to notice. I took the opportunity to run to the door on my left. It was locked. The door on the right –locked as well.

The tears that were building up again released themselves and I collapsed to my knees in front of the glass wall. The gushing water was up to his chest. I couldn't stop the chills of pure terror from coursing through my entire body. Nothing was in my control anymore.

It was now up to his neck.

On an adrenaline rush, I shot up onto my feet and started punching and pounding on the glass trying to break it.

The water rose up too quickly. Through the wall I watched the aqua fill the room, covering Baltor. My blows came harder and soon enough, the skin on my knuckles split and started to bleed.

I saw his limp body float in the water, and started beating harder. But I froze up automatically when I saw something I thought I'd never see again.

His eyes slightly opened through the water. He was alive; Baltor wasn't dead. I let out a laugh and ran my hand through my hair, a glimmer of hope once again restored.

Baltor mouthed five words to me, looking me directly in the eye. But his eyes closed and he slowly fell to the floor. His words running through my head, "I'm sorry. I love you."

I couldn't move again. My whole being went numb. I started shaking my head.

"No," I whispered, not removing my gaze from Baltor I kept repeating "No" and each time it became louder and louder.

The pounding restarted, the tears came faster and harder, and I kept screaming, "No!"

Alice grabbed me by the arms and tried to pull me back from the glass, but with no prevail.

"Mom, you've got to calm down!" she said, finally able to pull me away. "Please! Because if you want me to be calm, you have to be calm too!"

When I could finally tear my eyes from the horrifying sight, I looked at Alice. She was trying so hard not to cry. Alice may have looked like me, but she had her father's will.

I turned back around to the wall and stared at Baltor's still form. He hadn't moved.

My knees wobbled and I collapsed onto my weak hands and knees. Painfully, I crawled over to the wall and pressed myself against the cold glass.

"Please," I whispered through tears to Baltor's still body. "Wake up." With one last pound on the glass, all the hope I ever had slipped through my fingers.

* * *

_I think I'm gonna cry. Tears are stinging my eyes. Okay, so ... there's gonna be one last chapter after this one. Ohmygod, here are the tears. I'm sorry. But, yeah, please review and tell me if you cried or not, cuz I'm just curious. So, byez~!_

_§SpArXsHiPpInG4EvEr§_

_~Bloom_


	13. Comatose

_This is it. The close to this story. Luckily, there will be a very good surprise at the end of the chapter for y'all. I'm not sure if there really is going to be any real dialogue in this chapter, but there might be. I'm not sure yet. I'll put some in if I feel like it. lol_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

I never knew that the world could be an evil place. But after tonight, I almost couldn't believe how wrong I was. It'd been exactly four hours, thirty-two minutes, and twenty-three seconds since I had been forced to watch the love of my life –my fiancé– be brutally murdered.

I couldn't tell how long it had been after I saw him fall to the floor when the cops and paramedics finally arrived (which I had absolutely no idea where they came from). The sight of seeing him like that distracted me to a length that was nearly unbearable to speak of.

That night was the first night that I had prayed in a long time. But I guess karma got the best of me since the paramedics said they couldn't revive him. The tears that had finally dried up were immediately spilling down my face once again.

At that moment, the world that had seemed too perfect for me, shattered into millions among billions of pieces, leaving me broken and hurt. I had collapsed to my knees and hugged myself, hoping that all of this would be a dream. Sadly and painfully, it wasn't.

Once they thought that we were unhurt enough to get ourselves home, Alice had to literally show me the way back to our house. I could tell she was hurting on the inside as well, but she was trying so hard not to show it. It seemed this loss had taken its toll on both of us with an equal amount of suffering, but Alice was the stronger one.

Whenever we got home, the cops were there as well and Isabelle was freaking out, wanting to know what was going on, saying that she had called the cops because she didn't know why we had been gone for so long. I didn't speak; I just sat down, brought my legs up to my chest, and cried into my knees.

Isabelle was confused, but Alice took her by the arm and pulled her out of the room, going to explain what had happened I guess.

Ignoring all the questions that the police were asking me, I picked up the remote to the TV and turned it on. The story was all over the news and a clip showing a bagged corpse being rolled into an ambulance was shown on the screen. There was absolutely no I immediately punched the 'power' button again and the television went black. My breathing became quick and heavy as I replayed the events of watching the whole thing. I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling, trying not to cry again.

The police finally realized that they weren't going to get any answers out of me, so they finally left. I barely even noticed.

I didn't move from the chair the whole night. I just sat there curled up into a ball, wishing that whenever I decided to lift my head I would see Baltor standing there.

I fell asleep quicker than I imagined that I would, and woke up to a bright light. I groggily lifted my head to see sunlight pouring in through the windows. Everything seemed normal -like it was before. Maybe, just maybe, all of it _was_a dream. Darkar never kidnapped us, and Baltor wasn't ... gone.

I got out of the chair quickly and ran up the staircase to the bedroom. I swung the door open and my smile faded. My hopes fell into an endless pit of oblivion. There was nothing. The bed was made -well his side anyway 'cuz I never make my side- and not a single sign of him was present.

Before I could search the room myself, a loud knock came from the door that I now wish I hadn't answered. When I opened the door, I saw one face that used to be comforting whenever I used to go to Alfea. Ms. Faragonda.

That is a mistake I will _never_ make again.

She came inside and said how she was sorry for the loss, but of course, just because I was headed into a mental and emotional breakdown didn't mean that I knew that that was all she wanted. And of course, I was right -like always. Apparently, she and the Magix Counsel thought that I was too unstable to have my powers and thought that I would use them for anything but helping the universe and all that.

Knowing what happens to people who have their powers removed, just made my day suck even more. Because it meant that you had to leave the Magical Dimension and you were forced to stay there until the Counsel decided to give you back your powers. No exceptions.

So, after she extracted my powers she said that I had at least three days to get back to Earth. And she said it with no emotion at all.

What none of us knew, was that Alice had heard the whole thing.

When Faragonda had left, she came out of her hiding spot and sat down next to me on the couch.

"She didn't take it." she whispered.

I looked over at her with wet eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. The first words I had spoken in 12 hours.

"Your powers. Freaky Faragonda didn't take them."

". . . Yeah she did. I know you saw it. She took them."

"No, she didn't. Don't make me keep repeating myself." She took a deep breath. "I've never had my powers. I never thought that I would actually get them. Isabelle received her powers whenever she was like, five. Who knew that all it would take, was an annoying old headmistress to take away your powers."

Alice opened up her palm and a bright orange flame appeared. My jaw dropped. Alice had the Dragon Fire -not Faragonda.

"You . . . You have the Flame." I whispered.

She nodded. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"But why . . . how . . . ?"

"Who knows. Let's just . . . Let's just get packing. We should probably leave . . . _his_ stuff here though."

I shook my head. "No. No, pack it up too. Living without him there is one thing, but . . ."

She nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "I get it. Don't worry." She stood up and started to walk out of the room. "I'll tell Isabelle to pack up. You can start whenever you want to, 'kay?"

I sat there, staring at the floor. Was I ever going to want to? Was I ever going to be able to ever get over this enough to want to?

Slowly, I stood up and walked back up to the bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed and cried into the pillow clutching it in my hands.

Before, whenever I first thought that I lost Baltor -when he made me leave- it felt like I was in some sort of comatose. But I woke up. With this comatose, I don't know if I'll ever be able to wake up.

* * *

_I'mma miss this story. I really am. But luckily, there's going to be a third installment! :O Yay! I'm going to post the prologue, like, right after this sometime. So, be prepared for that. And also, I just want to thank all of you subscribers and reviewers for actually taking the time to read this trilogy. I know that some of y'all are probably sad that it's ending soon, but just be excited that I'm actually going to make a third book. Plus, Happy Halloween people! Byez~!_

_§SpArXsHiPpInG4EvEr§_

_~Bloom_


End file.
